<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sincerest Form of Flattery by Pattigreenbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033272">The Sincerest Form of Flattery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattigreenbean/pseuds/Pattigreenbean'>Pattigreenbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben's a bit of a mess but trying, Cooking, Crying, F/M, Good Boy Ben Solo, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Mention of Therapy, No Pregnancy, Sex Doll, Soft sex, Swearing, mentions of past trauma, please brush and floss after reading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattigreenbean/pseuds/Pattigreenbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of two imperfect people doing the best they can to love and be loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Reylos">All the Reylos</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thank you to @Notquitegreylo for her kind support and much appreciated help and to @queenofcarrots for beta assistance. I am always so grateful for the kindness I've found in this fandom, especially during this time of covid when having friends is so difficult. Stay safe and wear a mask!</p><p>This is only two chapters and is complete.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sincerest Form Of Flattery</p><p>When the box arrived on his doorstep, Ben breathed a sigh of relief at the discreet packaging and rushed to bring it into his home. He grabbed a pair of scissors and opened the box on the floor of his living room. He reached into the box and pulled the thing out. Grimacing in disgust, he unfolded it, stretched it out to it's full length and inspected it while kneeling next to it. What the fuck had he done? He was angry at himself for spending so much money on such a revolting thing. The more he thought about it the more his anger grew but not at himself. He became angry at his therapist, the coffee shop owner, his parents, the people he used to work for and with and every one night stand he ever had. They all played a part in this monstrosity. They had all pushed him to this pathetic place in his life. He was now the owner of a full size sex doll, complete with three holes.  </p><p>Leaning over he examined the face closely, the shiny, slutty red lips, the frosted blue eyeshadow over the too-bright blue eyes, rosey blushed cheeks and the plastic blond hair. She was a grotesque joke of an imitation of a woman. All of her skin was the same pale skin tone even her nipples and vulva. She was a life size naked Barbie with holes and nothing about her was appealing. His first idea was to send her back but the thought of having to talk to someone in customer service about why he was unsatisfied with his purchase was just too much to go through. He picked it up and was going to put it away in his work room when he noticed that her breasts jiggled a bit while he carried her down the hall. That's interesting, his cock thought. He walked past his work room to his bedroom and dumped her onto his bed. He began to talk to himself.</p><p>I spent a lot of money on this. I haven't gotten laid in three years. I'm a grown up and I can have sex with this thing if I want to. I'm not hurting anyone. Lots of men do this. This is okay.</p><p>He took off all of his clothes and laid down next to the doll. Running his hand over the silicone breasts he leaned into it and smelled the hair and neck of the doll. It smelled like plastic. He ran his hand down the body to the sex of the doll. It was cold, dry and hairless. It was all wrong and his cock knew it, as it rested limp against his thigh. He got up and put his sleep pants on, relieved in a way that he couldn't have sex with a doll. It's not why he purchased it anyway. He bought the thing so he could practice talking to people again, because after isolating himself for the last three years he couldn't make conversations like a normal human. He had practiced role playing with his therapist and it helped. She would be him and he would be his mother and together they would have a typical conversation. The therapist showed him how he could maintain his composure while talking to his mother. His therapist taught him to use words like ,"I feel like ***** when you *****." She taught him how to assertively have a discussion with the only woman who always knew how to upset him. His therapist had encouraged him to keep practicing having conversations at home but he found that just talking to imaginary people was difficult for him. But, it was a conversation he overheard in the coffee shop that made him think of buying a doll. The owner, Poe, had asked his waitress, Rey, a question that had burned into his memory. "Hey, Doll, can you grab a tray of muffins from the back and put them into the display case?"</p><p>Damn that man for being able to talk so casually to his waitress. His beautiful, friendly, kind, smart, funny, dream-of-a-woman waitress. It was his once a week treat to go to that damn coffee shop to get waited on by Rey.</p><p>He picked the thing up, carrying it under his arm like a football to his work room and laid it on his work table. He decided that if he couldn't return it then he would just make the best of it. He grabbed a straight blade and began to carefully cut each of the hundreds of threads that held the horrible plastic hair on the head. Once that was completed he found his paint thinner and a rag and completely removed all of the gaudy colors from the doll's face until it was a blank canvas. Next he took out his long forgotten paints and brushes and began to reconstruct a real face.</p><p>He mixed yellow and blue until he made the perfect shades of green and picked out his finest and thinnest brush and began to color the eyes of the doll. Next he put a dab of red paint on his pallet and blended it with some of the green to make warm shades of brown for the eyes. Black was added for the pupils and white as a reflection of light until he had painted two beautiful hazel eyes. Then he mixed more red with brown and a dot of white to make the perfect natural lip color and he painted the lips. He used the same color on the nipples and labia. With shades of red and pink he finished the inner sex of the doll. Back at the face he painted on eyebrows and thin eyelashes in a dark brown and then added some white and dusted the nose and cheeks with tiny freckles. Sitting back, he admired his work and thought it was a huge improvement. He brought his brushes to the kitchen sink to clean them and then sat on his couch in front of the TV. He pulled his cell from his pocket and looked at wigs made of real hair until he found the perfect one and ordered it. It cost more than the doll had but he was all in now. </p><p>The next day was Tuesday, his favorite day of the week. It was coffee shop day. He had found the shop out of desperation one morning when his coffee machine at home died. Then he just kept coming every Tuesday to see the waitress. His therapist had suggested that he needed to get out of his house more, that he should treat himself to something nice at least once a week. The waitress was nice, always smiled and always had a kind greeting for him. </p><p>This late morning visit was his ninth and spring showers dripped from his hair when he sat down in his usual spot by the front window. He took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair and when he turned back to the table there she was grinning down at him. </p><p>"You, sir, need a brolly," </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"An umbrella, you know, to keep your lovely hair dry in this weather," she said with a nervous smile, blushing. He looked at the soft flush blooming across her face and down her neck and all he could think about was how far did the beautiful colors go down her body and how he was going to have to change the entire pigmentation of his doll's skin. He was so lost in his thoughts he forgot to answer her and he could see her getting uncomfortable as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and fiddled with her waitressing apron.</p><p>"Would you like your usual, just coffee?" She asked softly.</p><p>His mind finally stepped up and allowed him to speak. "Yes please, and you're right, about the umbrella. I always forget to bring one." Then he added, "You know what? I think I'll try one of your muffins today".</p><p>He watched as her big smile lit up the gloomy day. </p><p>"Oh, today we have three different muffins. There's blueberry, lemon poppy seed and my favorite, cranberry orange with walnuts,"</p><p>"I'll try the cranberry one please."</p><p>"Coming right up," she said happily as she turned away from him. </p><p>She returned moments later with his order and placed his coffee and plate with a large muffin next to him, carefully, as he was using napkins to dry off his sketchbook.</p><p>"Are you an artist?" </p><p>"Yes" </p><p>"That's interesting. What is your specialty?"</p><p>"Oh, um, well, I'm a graphic designer, as my job. I basically work from home on my computer but I like to sketch and paint in my free time," he said, opening his sketchbook to show her a sketch he had completed weeks ago. It was a scene from outside the coffee shop window.</p><p>"Wow, that's really excellent. You're very talented."</p><p>Blushing, he remembered his therapist telling him he needed to accept compliments without adding self deprecating comments. It was still difficult after so many years of feeling unappreciated and incompetent, due to his previous employer.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered. Then the door to the shop opened and Rey was off to serve them.</p><p>She returned later to refill his cup and stood there next to him watching his hand weld his pencil across the paper. </p><p>"I wish I was artistic like you," she said in awe.</p><p>"You paint," he said looking up at her confused expression. "You paint your nails a different color every week," he blurted out and then felt embarrassed by his own words.</p><p>She laughed,"I only do that so they won't break and because my hands are so ugly from being overworked."</p><p>Looking at her hands as she clutched the coffee pot he said,"Working hands have their own kind of beauty. They show strength and character and you should feel proud of that."</p><p>There it was again. The amazing spreading change of the pigment of her skin. He wanted to study it so he could translate it into paint. She smiled and thanked him as she returned to her job.</p><p>When he got home he tore through his work room searching for the perfect tool for his next project. When he finally found his paint sprayer and the ultra fine nozzle he had formed a color plan in his mind. He mixed paints until he made the exact shade of Rey's skin tone, a peachy warm tan. He spayed the tint over the doll from the neck down and then applied it to the face by hand. When the front was dry he carefully flipped the doll over and sprayed the backside. Then he cleaned up and did his actual job until late in the evening. After, he heated up leftovers and sat alone at his kitchen table and ate his dinner. He reviewed his conversations with Rey in his mind. </p><p>Did she really say my hair is lovely or did I imagine it? This week her nails were periwinkle blue and last week they were a melon-orange and the week before they were a sunshine yellow. Does she really not know how beautiful she is? Has no one ever told her? How could that be? She must have a boyfriend. But how could any boyfriend not tell her everyday how beautiful she is? She said I'm talented. I wonder what she would think of the doll. Probably she would be horrified. God, I'm such a creep. </p><p>By the end of the week he had finished painting the doll. He had added a thousand details to the skin including, freckles, the small scar on her face, darker accents to knees and elbows, and finally a beautiful blush over her face, neck and down to her chest just shy of her breasts. Then he painted the finger and toenails a frosty blue. He sealed the paint with a clear finish. He talked to the doll the entire time without even realizing it. He had an entire conversation about what kind of clothes she would like to wear, and another one about her fingernails and what kind of nail polish she used. Did she ever get them done in a salon, like his mother? By Monday evening he had spent hours talking to his doll and had ordered items from Victoria's Secret for it.</p><p>At the coffeeshop he took his usual spot and waited. Rey’s face lit up when she saw him and he couldn't help but smile back. He watched her walk over to him noting her clean worn in jeans, yellow t-shirt, navy blue canvas sneakers and bubblegum pink nails. </p><p>"Hey, you. It must be Tuesday."</p><p>"Hi Rey."</p><p>"You know, it's kind of weird that you've been coming here every Tuesday for months and you know my name but I don't know yours."</p><p>"Oh, sorry, I'm Ben."</p><p>Her smile grew even bigger. "Nice to meet you Ben," and she held out her hand to shake.</p><p>He quickly rubbed his hand over his jeans and then reached for her hand to accept and return her greeting.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too," he said, looking at their joined hands. </p><p>"What would you like this fine summer morning?"</p><p>"Um, coffee and toast please."</p><p>"White, wheat, pumpernickel or English muffin?"</p><p>"English muffin please."</p><p>When she came back with his order he was focusing on a new sketch. He paused to thank her and then he poured cream into his coffee, added sugar, stirred it together and had a sip. It truly was a treat from his usual coffee with 2% milk and no sugar that he had at home. Then he smeared butter and strawberry jam on his English muffin and took a bite. It was much more tasty than his usual breakfast of Wheaties. He loved Tuesdays for so many reasons. When he finished eating he went back to sketching. Rey came and refilled his coffee cup. </p><p>"Whatcha working on now?" She asked, leaning closer to sneak a peek. </p><p>He froze for a moment, afraid to show her, but one look at her sweet face melted his fear. He turned his book towards her and she stepped closer and leaned down to see the sketch of their hands embracing. </p><p>"Ben, that's really good," she said, still leaning over so close he could smell her hair. Her boss called out to her from the back causing Rey to stand up straight and walk away. After he finished his second cup of coffee he left his usual five dollar tip and under it the stretch of their joined hands with his name signed at the bottom corner. </p><p>On his way home he stopped at a pharmacy and smelled every bottle of shampoo until he found the one that smelled like Rey's hair. It was inexpensive but had a light clean pleasant smell. Then he went to Goodwill and found an outfit that was pretty close to what Rey had been wearing. When he got home he washed his doll's hair in the kitchen sink. Then he blew it dry and fashioned the hair in a messy bun. He dressed the doll and fixed the hair again and then sat her on his couch in the corner. He sat in the opposite corner and he looked at his creation. It still looked like a doll, a cheap imitation of life. He squinted at it, blurring his vision and found it did look more like Rey.</p><p>He dropped his head in his hands and let out a strangled noise that came from deep inside him. </p><p>I'm such a fucking loser to be this lonely.</p><p>He dropped his hands and looked at his doll. He had positioned her to sit with her knees together, hands resting in her lap and her face pointed forward which happened to be facing the TV.</p><p>Would you like to watch TV? We can do that. </p><p>He said, sliding closer to her on the couch so he could reach the remote. He flicked it on and went to the guide channel to see what's on.</p><p>What would you like to watch? A program or maybe a movie?  He looked at her like she might reply. Then he went back to the guide and chose a movie. After a few moments he laid his head down in her lap and positioned one of her hands on his head with her fingers in his hair and he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some angst followed by some soft fluffy smut 😘</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flattery chapter 2</p><p>Ben spent the next week practicing the art of conversation with his doll. He sat her at the kitchen table when he cooked and explained what he was making. He sat with her when he ate and pretended she was eating as well. He sat her in a chair next to his at his desk while he worked and discussed his job. He sat her on the couch while he watched TV and talked about current events and movies he liked. Towards the end of the week he felt like he had told her everything about himself that he wanted her to know. He could feel his confidence building. </p><p>"We should celebrate. I feel like we've made real progress," he said to his doll, who sat next to him at his desk while he worked late. </p><p>He shut his laptop, carried his doll to the kitchen and sat her nicely at the breakfast bar. Then he trotted to the living room to put on his stereo, popped in one of his favorite CDs and played his favorite song. The song began with the sound of a party, many voices were laughing and talking before the music started. </p><p>He walked over to his doll and held out his hand as the drummer tapped on the metal of the drum stand and the guitars began the funky melody and the base backed them up with a deep beat.</p><p>"Would you care to dance?" He asked her, just after Marvin Gay sang, I use to go out and party…</p><p>He picked the doll up and adjusted her arms so she was holding onto his shoulders. Ben swayed his hips holding her waist so their bodies were a few inches apart and danced her around his living room. </p><p>He couldn't remember the last time he danced. It felt good to let his body move with the music, not caring how he looked or who was watching. He felt free. As the long song was coming to an end he looked down at his doll with fondness and brushed her hair back from her face. It took him one second to to realize that even though he was felt good, more alive than he had in a long time, he still couldn't fuck a doll. </p><p>Nope, not gonna happen. He thought and then he sat her on his couch, turned off everything in the living room and went to bed to mastrabate to the thoughts of the real woman he wanted, Rey.</p><p>On Sunday morning he met his mother for brunch and actually enjoyed her company. They had a very pleasant conversation and when she had said something that would have irritated his younger self he easily turned the conversation around. His mother looked pleased and when they parted she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I really enjoyed your company today." It felt like the nicest thing she had ever said to him. </p><p>He was in an excellent mood when he stopped at the grocery store to buy ingredients for his dinner. He hunted through the store and found everything he needed and then went to the check out. Standing in line he pulled out his phone for something to do while he waited. </p><p>"Hi Ben," he heard next to him.</p><p>"Oh, hi Rey," he replied, taking her all in. It was weird seeing her wearing a skirt and sweater and ankle boots instead of her usual waitressing garb. She peered into his carriage to see what he was about to buy.</p><p>"Are you making lasagna?" </p><p>"Um, yes. With a salad and garlic bread."</p><p>"Lasagna is my absolute favorite. I love it so much that I only allow myself to have it twice a year so I won't ever get tired of it," she said with a gleam in her eyes.</p><p>He chuckled,"Yeah, I like it a lot too. When was the last time you had it?" He asked, praying that it wasn't recently.</p><p>Rey's eyes looked up to her right as she tried to remember,"I think it was about 5 months ago."</p><p>"Is it too soon to have again?"</p><p>She looked at him with a big smile and shook her head no.</p><p>"Well, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"</p><p>"Yes, I would, very much," she said and then pulled her phone from her pocket, and unlocked it. They exchanged cell numbers and then Ben noticed the line had moved and it was his turn. He put his groceries on the conveyor belt at an awkward angle so he wasn't turning his back to her.</p><p>"Hows 7?"</p><p>"Great, just text me your address and I'll be there."</p><p>"Okay great," he smiled at her and then the casher interrupted with his total. He paid him, picked up his bags, and started walking backwards away from the check out.</p><p>"I'll see you later."</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it," she said as she put her groceries in front of the casher. </p><p>Ben was excited. This was turning out to be the best day. He smiled all the way home. It wasn't until he walked into his apartment that he began to panic. </p><p>Shit. I have to clean the whole apartment. When was the last time I cleaned the bathroom? What time is it? Shit! It's already 3PM. The lasagna takes about 45 minute to make and then it cooks for about 30, maybe 45 minutes. That's about 2 hours in the kitchen. I need to shower and get ready. Fuck!</p><p>Ben dumped the groceries on the counter and got out his cleaning supplies. He dusted, did a load of laundry, swept, mopped, changed the sheets on his bed, scrubbed the bathroom and tidied everywhere as he went. When he was done he had worked up a sweat so he jumped into the shower. As soon as he got out he checked the time. It was 4:30. He shaved, brushed his teeth, flossed, brushed his teeth again, slapped on some after shave and combed his hair. He tore through his closet looking for something to wear and decided on a black button down shirt and black jeans with a belt. </p><p>He found that keeping himself busy was helping to keep his anxiety at bay, so he kept going. He put the wash in the dryer, tidied up the bathroom, unloaded the dishwasher and took all of the groceries out of the bags. Then at an impressive pace he put on his chef's apron and began to cook. He browned the meat, chopped the vegetables, opened the cans of crushed tomatoes, put a pot of water on to boil and blended the cheeses with an egg and some origano. He checked the time and became frazzled when he saw it was 5:30.</p><p>Shit! This has to get into the oven by 6 and then I have to make the garlic bread and the salad. Fuck! I don't have anything for dessert. I should have bought something. Maybe I have ice cream in the freezer.</p><p>He stopped stirring the meat to check his freezer and found no ice cream. Then his cell peeped and he pulled it from his pocket. </p><p>Hey, I hope I didn't put you on the spot by basically inviting myself to dinner.</p><p>No<br/>Not at all<br/>I'm happy to have your company</p><p>Oh, good<br/>Can I have your address then ;)</p><p>Oh my God I'm such a fucking idiot! I forgot to text her!</p><p>Ben texted her his address and added a smiley face. Then he went back to cooking. At 6:03 he slid his creation into the oven to bake and set the timer. Then he made the salad and prepared the garlic bread. He cleaned up the kitchen, set two places at his table, opened a bottle of red wine to breath and then he put on some soft piano music for background. Then he turned around to the couch and noticed with great shock that he had left his doll sitting there.</p><p>Oh my fucking God! He ran to the front of the couch and scooped up the doll and took off down the hall.</p><p>Where the hell am I going to put her? He froze in the middle of the hall. What if she asks to see the apartment? What if things go so well she ends up in my room? The closet! She won't go in there. </p><p>He ran to his walk-in closet and put the doll standing up behind the row of suits he hadn't worn in over three years.</p><p>The kitchen timer went off, making Ben run back to the kitchen to check the lasagna. It was bubbly around the edges but the cheese needed to cook more on top so he put it on the top rack and set the time for 5 minutes. It was 6:45. He washed his hands, hung up his apron and set two glasses of ice water on the table next to the wine glasses. The timer went off again and the lasagna was done and needed to rest for a few minutes while the garlic bread toasted.</p><p>The ring of his doorbell was a shock even though he had been waiting for it. He rubbed his hands down his jeans and walked to the door to open it. There she was, beautiful as always, as she held a plate covered in plastic wrap.</p><p>"Hi, come on in."</p><p>"Wow, it smells fantastic in here. Oh, here, I made some chocolate chip cookies," she said, as she handed him the plate.</p><p>"Thank you. That's perfect because I totally forgot about dessert."</p><p>Ben put the plate on the counter and checked the garlic bread. He slid on an oven mitt and pulled it out of the oven. He turned to find Rey examining his living room and then she stood in front of his window and looked out to the street. </p><p>"Would you like a glass of wine?" He asked her but she didn't answer. </p><p>"Rey, do you drink wine? It's okay if you don't. We don't have to have wine. I have other things to drink."</p><p>"Are you married?"</p><p>"What? No. Not even a little bit."</p><p>"You have a girlfriend then," she said, as she turned around with disappointment all over her face.</p><p>"No. I don't. I don't have anyone unless you count my therapist and my mother."</p><p>"I walk past this building to and from the Y three times a week. Last week I looked up to this window and saw a man and a woman dancing. I saw you holding her and touching her hair. Was she a hook up?"</p><p>Ben's face drained to white as his ears burned red hot. He was having trouble keeping up with the conversation.</p><p>"I don't even know what a hook up is?" </p><p>"A one night stand. Look it's okay. You don't owe me anything. I guess I just hoped that you were kind of into me."</p><p>"I am. I mean I like you. I want to get to know you better. I want to date you. I just….." Ben was trying to talk but he can't put words together. Everything was falling apart. He could feel his body trembling, sweating, hyperventilating. </p><p>Rey walked to him and wrapped her hands around his upper arms, "Ben, are you okay? Come sit down." She guided him to the couch so he could sit. </p><p>He took a deep slow breath and ran his hand through his hair as he exhaled it out. </p><p>I just can't escape my past. It just keeps fucking me over. I'm never going to have a normal life. Well, everything's fucked I might as well tell her.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I sometimes have difficulty talking to people. A few years ago I worked for a horrible company. I gave them everything I had for ten years, all of my time and energy. I gave up having friends and even my family to be what they wanted me to be until I couldn't take anymore. After I left I just hid in my apartment for months."</p><p>Rey looked at him like she was listening to every word but had doubts. </p><p>"That job, Rey, left me feeling completely used, incompetent, worthless. I had to start all over. I found a therapist, a new job, a new apartment. I've lived here for two years and you're the first person to see it."</p><p>Rey reached out her hand to hold his. "But I saw you dancing with someone," she whispered.</p><p>Ben let go of her hand and put both hands over his face. </p><p>"That wasn't a real woman. I, I ...I was role playing with a pretend woman. My therapist suggested that it would help me." </p><p>"Ben, it sounds like you've been through a really hard time. I completely understand that but, I've been through some stuff too," she paused and looked away for a moment to collect her thoughts. "The thing is I can't be with someone who lies to me. I can't let that happen to me again," she whispered.</p><p>Ben was panicking again. He was afraid he was going to lose her forever if he didn't do something.</p><p>Dear God, give me the courage to do what I have to do. </p><p>"I'm not lying. I would never lie to you. I can prove it," he said as he got off the couch and walked to his bedroom. He pulled the doll from its hiding place, brought it to the living room and stood it up in front of Rey.</p><p>Rey's eyes grew wide as she looked at the doll standing before her. She stood up to get a better look. The doll was a few inches shorter than her and she bent over to take in the details of its face. Then she stepped back and put her hand over her mouth to hide her grin.</p><p>She's laughing at me. Of course she is. I'm ridiculous. I'm a pathetic excuse for a man.</p><p>"You were telling the truth."</p><p>"Yeah. I'm sorry. I know how messed up this is," he said as he sat the doll on the couch next to Rey. "I get it if you're not interested in me any more," he said, as he sat down next to the doll and stared at his hands in his lap.</p><p>Rey reached out to touch the doll's hand, and noticed the fine details. "She's lovely. I had no idea one could buy a doll like this." Her hand traveled up to the hair. "Feels like real hair."</p><p>"It is real."</p><p>"Wow. So you've been talking to her to help you be able to talk to other people? Other women?"</p><p>"Yes. For months. I was just so used to being alone that I needed practice."</p><p>Rey leaned in to look at the dolls face again. "She looks so real. She has so many fine details." And then she noticed the tiny scar on the doll's face that mimicked her own and she gasped.</p><p>"She's me! You painted her to look like me."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just, I wanted to talk to you and I just couldn't. I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry," he mumbled as a tear that had been clouding his vision finally fell.</p><p>"You did this so you could talk to me?"</p><p>He wipes his face,"Yeah."</p><p>"Ben, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You made her so beautiful," Rey whispered as she touched the doll's face and looked at it from top to bottom. </p><p>"It's not as beautiful as the real thing, but thank you."</p><p>He watched as Rey's blush bloomed across her face and began to gently spread. Rey lifted the t-shirt sleeve on the doll. </p><p>"Did you paint her whole body?"</p><p>"I did. When I first got her she looked like a giant size hooker barbie and I couldn't talk to her."</p><p>Rey laughed. "Wait, is this a sex doll?"</p><p>Fuck! Now she thinks I'm a fucking pervert!!</p><p>"Yes, but I didn't. I, I never did that. I never used her that way."</p><p>"You didn't?"</p><p>"No. I mean I thought about when I first got her but I couldn't and then after she looked like you it just seemed so wrong."</p><p>"Can I see the rest of her?"</p><p>"Um, yeah, if you want to."</p><p>Fuuuucck!</p><p>Rey carefully removed the t-shirt, sneakers and jeans from the doll.</p><p>"This is very nice underwear. Victoria's Secret?"</p><p>"Yup. I ordered it online," he said, wincing and blushing.</p><p>"I like it," she said as she lifted the bottom of the baby blue, lacy, bralet up to look at the doll's nipple. "Good color."</p><p>Ben wasn't sure if she meant the color of the bra or the nipple, so he just nodded.</p><p>Next Rey got down on her knees in front of the doll and spread its legs out wider. With one finger she pulled the crotch of the panties to the side and inspected underneath.</p><p>"Very life like."</p><p>"The doll's skin was all one color and very pale when I got it," he said as he watched Rey's finger run over the sex of the doll. It was arousing to watch because she was appreciating his work. His hands were sweating. Rey looked up at him. </p><p>"You did an excellent job making her so realistic but you've missed a few things."</p><p>"I did?"</p><p>"Hmmm, I have a birthmark and a tattoo," she said as she stood up. "I really think you need to add them to the doll," she said as she began to walk out of the living room and down the hall. </p><p>Ben's brain was spinning as he turned to watch her walk towards his bedroom. She turned towards him and crooked a finger for him to follow her and then went into his bedroom. He scrambled off the couch to follow her on jello legs. When he entered his room he found her stripped down to her underwear laying face down on his bed like a starfish, and her face turned towards him.</p><p>"You need to find what you're missing."</p><p>I must be dreaming. A real live woman is on my bed. REY is on my bed almost naked. Don't fuck this up. Don't fuck this up!</p><p>"Ben, you need to come closer if you want to find my birthmark and tattoo," she said with a smile. Ben stepped forward towards his bed until his legs were up against it. His eyes roamed back and forth over the expanse of her bare skin, like he was looking at a masterpiece, a fine work of art, a miracle. </p><p>"You can touch me," she whispered.</p><p>Yes yes yes</p><p>He stretched out his arm to let his fingers coast over her calf, the back of her knee and slowly up the back of her thigh. She was so soft and warm. His hand jumped over her underwear and then smoothed over the side of her back up to her shoulder.</p><p>"So beautiful. I don't see a birthmark," he whispered.</p><p>"You need to be closer. Get on the bed."</p><p>His eyes snapped up to hers to make sure she meant what she said. He toed off his shoes and knelt on the bed next to her waist and stared down at her body. On the other side of her bottom he could see the edge of a birthmark peeking out from under the elastic waistband of her panties. His fingers traveled across the thin waistband, past the two dimples in her low back, until he reached the light brown mostly hidden shape.</p><p>"I think I found it," he said, mesmerized by her skin. </p><p>"Are you sure? You might need to look underneath to see the whole thing."</p><p>With trembling fingers he carefully slid one under the elastic and pulled it down so he could see the entire spot that looked like a brown amoeba about the size of a nickel. He caressed his thumb over it.</p><p>"It's beautiful."</p><p>So beautiful. I want to kiss it. Kiss her everywhere. </p><p>"Thank you," she giggled.</p><p>He moved her panties back in place and continued to search her skin for a tattoo, when she rolled over onto her back. Ben sat back with his butt on his feet, hoping to hide his erection and his hands resting on his thighs. Rey laid her hand on his.</p><p>"Is this okay? I hope I'm not pushing myself at you again," she said softly, with a hint of worry in her voice.</p><p>Ben turned his hand over to hold hers and then he brought it to his lips and kissed it. </p><p>"Rey, I have longed for you. This is more than okay. This is the best day of my life."</p><p>Rey flashed a big toothy grin at him and pulled his hand to rest it on her stomach. </p><p>He reverently moved his hand over her skin, felt her shiver and her eyes watching his face. </p><p>Perfect. Soft. Warm. Just perfect.</p><p>Rey slid her hand from his up his forearm, under the rolled up sleeve of his dress shirt.</p><p>"You're so solid, so strong. Would you mind taking off your shirt?" </p><p>Ben unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it out from his pants and laid it in his lap to cover his growing bulge. Rey looked over his chest.</p><p>"I knew it," she said as her fingers moved over his chest and down his abs. "I knew you were hiding something amazing under your shirt." She paused and then grabbed his shirt and threw it on the floor. "Don't hide from me anymore."</p><p>"You're hiding your tattoo. I don't see it anywhere."</p><p>She giggled,"You're right. I am," then she lifted her arm to rest above her head on the pillow. There on her side, mostly covered by her bra was a flash of yellow and a dot of red. His fingers instantly went to trace over the colors. Rey slipped her other hand behind her back and released the clasp of her bra. He watched in fascination as her bra moved away from her skin to reveal a bright sunflower with a ladybug on one petal, as his fingers continued to touch. </p><p>"I love it. It's very you. It suits you."</p><p>"Thank you," she said as she pulled her bra away and threw it at his shirt. Ben's gaze traveled over her breasts.</p><p>Oh fuck. Her tits are small perfect round little morsels I want to swallow her whole. I want her. I want to be buried so deep, balls deep. She's so tiny. Maybe I won't fit. Fuck, I want to fit so badly.</p><p>Rey sat up to face him, her hand reached out to stroke his cheek and then she pulled him closer and kissed him. His hand responded by grasping the back of her head and neck and he wrapped one arm around her to hold her close and his lips returned a push to hers in equal force. When she pulled away just a few inches he couldn't help but smile so wide that all his teeth and dimples shined out to her. </p><p>"You're gorgeous," she said to him smiling back and then moving in for more. As their lips moved over eachother's in sweet presses and sighs she pulled him down into the bed. Ben laid on his side and leaned down to kiss her lips and cheek and neck. He wanted to drown in her warmth, and smell, and the sounds of her, so real and responsive. His hand moved from her waist, over her ribs to the soft swell of the underside of her breast. </p><p>"Touch me. Please touch me," she whispered.</p><p>His hand wandered up to hold her whole breast and he gently squeezed it feeling it's weight and suppleness, while his lips kept searching for every taste of her, leaving a blaze of kisses and licks over her flushed skin. He could feel her hands all over him, his biceps, shoulder, back and threading through his hair. </p><p>She wants this. She wants me. How did this happen? This is a dream.</p><p>When his lips finally reached her nipple she moaned and pulled him closer. Her hands ran down his chest to his belt and she pulled it apart and proceeded to unbutton and unzip his jeans. It was a relief to his swollen cock. </p><p>"Take these off," she panted, as she pulled at his jeans. </p><p>Fuck. When was the last time I bought condoms? Do I have any? God damn it I can't do anything right!</p><p>Rey paused and saw the turmoil on his face. She gently grabbed his head to look him in the eyes.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. We don't have to do this right now. We can go slower if you want to."</p><p>"No, I want this. I want you. I just, I'm not prepared. I don't have any condoms. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Well, I'm on the pill. I haven't been with anyone in a while, years actually," she laughed.</p><p>"Me either but, I can wait," he said, leaning down to kiss her neck and up to her ear. "I want to touch and kiss you everywhere. </p><p>She moaned and asked," Have you been tested for STDs?" </p><p>"Yes, I tested negative," he kissed, into her cheek.</p><p>She reached down and began to pull her underwear down,"I want you. Take your pants off, please.</p><p>Pulling his jeans off he looked at her panties resting around her thighs and the small patch of curly hair between her legs. His hands reached down and slowly pulled the scrap of material down her legs and off her feet. After tossing the panties, he laid back down next to her. She curled up to him, on her side and began to put kisses over his chest while her hand explored his abs.</p><p>This feels so good. How have I lived without this? Without her? You weren't living, you were waiting.</p><p>She struggled to pull his boxers down and he had to help her, causing them to both let out little laughs that turned into soft kisses. Once the boxers were off he rolled onto his side to face her and pulled her close to feel as much of her skin against his own that he could.</p><p>She feels so good. It's never felt this good. Maybe I love her. I could love her. Fuck, I hope I feel half as good to her.</p><p>Rey hiked her thigh up onto his hip and tilted her pelvis to rub against him. His hand moved down her back to hold onto the roundness of her ass cheek and he pulled her to rub against him again, moaning into her neck.</p><p>I want to keep her. Maybe if I give her amazing orgasms she'll let me keep her. She'll love me too.</p><p>He rolled her onto her back and moved his lips from her neck down all of the hills and valleys of her body till he was buried in the richness of her sex. He made love to her with his tongue, lips and nose, his whole face worked to prove his love for her as his arms held her thighs. He could hear her breathy sounds of pleasure and felt her body trembling, begging for release. His right arm let go of her thigh to allow his fingers to slide through her layers and find her hot hole. He slipped one inside comfortably and then moved to slide in two, and felt her stretched tight around them. He could feel her clenched around his fingers. </p><p>Tight. Hot. Wet. Fuck, I gotta get in there. </p><p>She was close, he could tell because she was a panting, moaning, trembling, gyrating, clenching mess under his tongue that swirled around her clit.</p><p>"Ben, I'm gonna cum. Don't stop!"</p><p>His tongue pressed harder and swirled faster as his fingers reached as deep as they could inside her. She came with a shout so loud that it felt like it came from every cell in her body. Ben picked up his head to see she was a happy, messy puddle on his bed. She opened her eyes, looked down her body to him and waved her hands at him.</p><p>"Get up here."</p><p>He settled his legs between hers with an arm in either side of her head and stared down at her, brushing her hair from her face. </p><p>"That was so good Ben," she said, as her hands traveled down his body. "Now I need you inside me." Then she clasped her hand around his cock brought it to her desire. He watched her face as he slowly pushed into her. Her cunt was warm, wet and tight and everything a cunt should be but better because it was hers. </p><p>When he was all the way inside her and was trembling, trying to not cum, he knew his cock had found its home. The only one it needed for the rest of his life. He moaned as he began the slow dance of the drag and thrust. It felt so good he mumbled and panted into her skin not even realizing he was doing it.</p><p>"Fuck. So good. Want to keep you forever. Fuck. The best girl. So good. I think I love you."</p><p>"More, Baby," she whispered to him. "Tell me more."</p><p>It took a second for him to understand that he had been saying what he had been thinking out loud and another second before he knew that she liked it. It was so powerful that he couldn't hold back anymore. </p><p>"I want you to only want me. Fuck only me," he moans. "I'm gonna cum."</p><p>Rey grabbed his ass and pulled him into her while she lifted her pelvis up to him, giving him everything. "That's it Baby, cum in me."</p><p>He came deep inside her, his mouth opened in a loud moan and he drooled on her neck. His muscles spasmed as he came down and his breath rate evened out. He didn't want to pull out but his cock was over sensitive and needed to be released from her hold so he slowly pulled it out and rolled onto his back. It still felt like a dream, he was only partly aware of his surroundings. Rey curled up next to him with her head resting on her hand so she could look down at his face. Her other hand gently wiped his cheeks and around his eyes. He opened them to see her looking at him with an expression he couldn't place. It was like she was reading his mind.</p><p>"That was amazing. You're amazing. Did you mean it when you said you want to keep me?"</p><p>"Yes, I meant everything I said to you." </p><p>"I believe you," she said, as she wiped more tears from his face. "I think we could work out a deal."</p><p>"A deal?"he said, with his voice strangled from his emotions.</p><p>"Hmm, you can keep me if I can keep you."</p><p>His eyes crinkled when he smiled at her, "I'll take that deal," he held out his hand to shake on it. Rey had to sit up to take his hand and shake it and then she laid her body on his and hugged him tight. He held her ignoring the silent tears that escaped his eyes. He knew that for the first time the joy in his mind and body was so large he couldn't keep it in. They laid there holding each other until Rey's stomach growled and they remembered the dinner that had been left untouched in the kitchen. It was the first meal of thousands that they would share together.</p><p> </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>